The Vampire and the Fox
by AsaelKurugari
Summary: This takes place right before Ahri joined the Institute of War only now with an included new champion known as Asael Blacklight. He is a prince from another land that was teleported to the world of Runeterra and now has to adapt himself to this new land. And guess who is the first soon-to-be champion that he meets. Rated M for possible Lemons later ;) AhrixOC mine OCxOC friends OCs
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle with me XD. Anyways this is just the prologue for my OC champion for League so think of it like his lore. By the way when letters are in italics, they're thoughts, words in bold are emphasis. Well here you go and enjoy. **

**The Vampire and The Fox**

Prologue

Fire, brimstone, blood, death. Any soldier on a battlefield would be familiar with the stench of war, and in the world of Teranova it was no different. A war was being fought between two clans who never seemed to look past their differences and after so many decades it finally reached the point where it must be settled through war. Except for two young princes who were in a vast circular room with a round table in the middle with what seemed like a 3D representation of the surrounding area with miniaturized forests and mountains and some little villages around the outlying area.

One of the boys had medium length jet black hair that reached just above his shoulders, his face looked like that of a teenager in his 17th year but his blood red eyes told a different story of years and experiences. He was wearing a long black leather trench coat with a black T-shirt and a plate of dark red light armor across his chest with a symbol on it painted black, the same armor was also on his shoulders over his coat and on his black pants at the knees, both different pieces were spiked. He also had his right arm covered a black cloth with runes on it and he wore black steel-toed combat boots and finally around his black belt was sheathed long katana which the hilt was clothed in black with the inside being red and at the end of it was a ruby gem held by a claw.

The prince slammed his hand on the war table, anger in his voice which was usually slightly deep, charismatic, but commanding.

"We cannot allow this bloodshed between our two kinds to continue Edric!"

The other prince was standing in the shadows, the only thing that seemed to pierce it were his slitted emerald eyes.

"I hear you Asael."

Edric's voice seemed to hold the same charisma with more of a rumbling and a hiss behind it.

"But we would definitely need something grand to stop this madness."

Asael looked out the window at the growing battle, the forests were burning from war machines and creatures from both sides, villages were in constant threat of the skirmishes reaching them, and soldiers were killing themselves brutally over race. The prince looks back to Edric with burning eyes filled with hate but also despair over loss of lives.

"How can both our elders be so blind, and not see that our two species can live side by side in peace,"

He half yelled towards Edric whose eyes seemed to droop to the floor. Edric speaks back up.

"Sometimes, I wonder if-"

Before he got to finish the sentence a bright beam of light came from the forest where the battle was occurring. Both of them looked out the window in shock and anger.

"They activated it, those goddamn fools! Don't they realize what they have done!"

Asael spoke with such rage in his voice and Edric looks to Asael questioningly, waiting for what he will gears in Asael's mind start moving rapidly, thinking about what to do to stop this situation, then he looks to Edric and grasps his shoulder brotherly and with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Edric, but I know now what I must do."

As he spoke smoky shadows peeled out of the seams of the binds on his arm and went to bind Edric's feet to the floor.

Edric panicked, thinking that Asael had betrayed him but then sees him open the window, standing on the ledge, and realizes what he planned on doing.

"Wait! Asael we could find another way! Don't!"

He held out his hand, so as to grab Asael's in which he looks to Edric and smiles.

"Goodbye, my friend."

He then steps off the edge, the window billowing in his face from the 5 story fall and then lands harmlessly on the ground. Asael then sprinted as fast as he can towards the large beam of light, the trees and broken bodies seeming to blur around him, until he came to a clearing in which he saw soldiers from both sides fighting against what seemed like terrible shadow like creatures who were pooling out from the light in droves and attacking both sides unprejudiced. Asael saw this and then ran to the highest point in the area overlooking the battle and bellowed at the top of his lungs, his voice seeming to pass through the clearing.

"SOLDIERS! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR LEADERS HAVE BROUGHT UPON US! OUR DESTRUCTION! ALL BECAUSE OF PETTY DIFFERENCES! I GROW TIRED OF THIS FIGHTING FOR SUCH LOWLY CAUSES! AND NOW I WILL DO WHAT MUST BE DONE TO STOP THIS APOCALYPSE!"

Asael jumped off and when he landed he ran straight towards the beam. Some of the red/blue-eyed soldiers who knew him as their prince yelled to him while fighting off the creatures.

"My prince stop!" "No my lord!" "Don't do it!"

The green/yellow- eyed soldiers of the other army looked at him with awe, thinking that there was no way one of his kind would do this for one of them let alone the entire race. The shadows saw only a fool-hearty prey and they tried to lunge at him, only to be cut down and dissipated by the red bladed katana that Asael had quickly unsheathed when he saw them jump. He continued to cut them down as they got closer until he finally reached the beam and went inside.

Inside was a tall man who had white long spiky hair, wearing what seemed like purple royal looking clothes and he had both hands on an orb in the middle of the light. The man's skin seemed to be breaking apart at the intense energy coming from the orb. When he saw Asael, he sneered at him.

"You can't stop me now Asael, I will become a god! I will reign over these pathetic creatures! I will succeed!"

Asael only looked at him with indifference, knowing that at this point of the weapon release there was no way for the one who triggered it to escape.

"Your broken body and lack of control of the Shadows prove that you were never fit to become a god."

The blood-red blade seemed to grow a black aura around its edge and it seemed like Asael had disappeared and then reappeared behind the elder. The man's eyes were wide open, him realizing what had happened as a slit grew around his neck. His head finally slid off the cleanly cut neck and fell to the side as the orb seemed to send a pulse of energy that disintegrated the rest of the now dead elder's body. Asael looked down at the head as the lifeless eyes looked back into his own. He then closed his eye for about ten seconds before opening them again and looking back at the orb which still seemed to be functioning.

"I guess this is the way it had to be."

He smiled sadly as he walked up to the orb and uncovered the binds around his right arm, immediately grabbing the orb. From his arm came pure darkness pooling and wrapping itself around the orb, which then released a defensive pulse of energy which threatened to break apart his body, but he kept holding unto the orb, his skin starting to crack. Outside the Shadows screeched in pain as they started to dissipate into smoke and the now confused soldiers looked at the flickering beam of light. The orb started to crack from both the pressure of Asael's grip and the sheer tenacity of his powers and he screamed at the intense pain he was feeling as his body was being broken down to its atomic levels. Still he smiled on, knowing that he had just saved his home, Teranova.

_Goodbye...my friends...may we meet again...in the afterlife. _

Asael thought to himself as the orb finally shattered and collapsed in on itself taking the light and Asael's body with it. Every soldier on that battlefield could feel his passing, some had fallen on the ground weeping, some kneeled in respect, some stood in disbelief. In all of their hearts they knew, that the prince Asael had saved them all and in the distance they can all hear dragonic roars of prince Edric, which sounded now more like a cry, and they all bowed their heads in respect for their dead prince.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: What do you guys think, should I make the chapters shorter or longer, or keep it at this length? **

Chapter 1- Unfamiliar Places

At the planet of Runeterra, in the eve of night, a giant beam of light appeared in a dense dark forest, illuminating everything in a 5-mile radius. In the middle of this beam dropped down a coated figure who was now laying flat on his stomach on the grass of the forest floor. After dropping him on the unsuspecting planet the beam of light disappeared almost as quickly as it came leaving a singed earth around the figure.

Asael stirred from unconsciousness and slowly opened his eyes. The red orbs analyzing the new surroundings while his brain worked out what the hell just happened as he started to slowly get up. His body ached horribly and so he decided to stretch it out, allowing a couple of pops to come from his bones. Asael looked down at his hands confused.

_Am I..dead? _

This was his first thought, but he immediately dismissed that theory as soon as he saw the gloved right hand and wrapped right arm.

_I don't think this could have followed me to death as well...Where am I then? This doesn't look like any forest on Terranova I've been to.._

Asael and his clan have explored every nook and cranny they could on that planet and considering his clan's **special** trait, they had more than enough time. He also memorized every forest in case for strategies he may implement on invaders.

_The dirt feels a lot more different...the trees as well...everything here just feels...wrong..._

Asael saw not so far from him was his blood red katana and he started to get up, the bones in his legs popped as they were stretched out and he winced only slightly from the feeling and he picked up the blade while examining it as well as himself.

_Everything seems to be intact, including my clothes and armor...but the last thing I remember I was being disassembled molecule by molecule. How in the seven Terranovian hells am I still standing and only feeling slight aches in my bones._

Asael decided finally that he wasn't going to get any answers by staying in a possibly dangerous forest, so he kneeled down and closed his eyes as he touched the ground with his gloved hand, his face twitched as he was able to feel what he called "the echoes of people's darkness" from far away.

_Where there is darkness there are people, and when there are people there may be answers._

Asael got up, dusted off his coat and started to walk in the same direction he felt the "echoes," his eyes seeming to pierce the very night and led him safely through the forest. He finally started seeing some lights through the small holes in the density of the trees and quickened the pace, moving some of the branches out of the way. When Asael finally exited the forest he saw down below a couple meters away from his current position, that the lights were coming from a small town that was at the edge of what looked like a coast.

_By the looks of the positioning, it seems to be some sort of seaport, I probably landed on one of the uncharted islands on Terranova, either ways I should be able to find some information about where I am._

Asael slid down the small hill that he was currently on, landed, then looked around the clearing that led to the town and seeing that there was nothing around, just started walking calmly towards it. The town actually looked closer to a city, it had quite a couple of two or even three story houses that seemed to have been made by stone, wood, or marble. There were even now empty shops out near the street that led to the harbor, which was huge and bustling with schooners, caravels, even some large galleons, Asael knew these types due to his own capital obtaining a harbor, which is fortunate because now he has a way back to his people. Right now however there weren't many civilians out this late on the streets, the few who were out eyed Asael and immediately came to the conclusion that he wasn't from around here just from his attire, few were even afraid that he was from the distant land they heard of called Noxus.

Asael concluded that these people were probably commoners or at most middle class citizens with their humble attire. He caught some of them eyeing him but thought nothing of it, only as curiosity of a stranger in their bustling harbor city. Asael kept walking, looking for a place where maybe he might find people who would be willing to talk to him and give information on his whereabouts. Finally, in what seemed like the city center, he spotted a hidden building in the middle of some larger ones, with two large oak doors and a weaving sign on top, in which somehow Asael was able to read the words.

_"Boar's Snake Inn"? Wait how am I even able to read that? I can't imagine it can be the same language as my hometown...I've also been able to understand these people's whispers as well...again, what in the 7 Terranovian hells is going on here?_

Asael kept a straight face while he thought of this confusing situation and decided to push forward one of the oak doors, entering the very active inn. The first thing you can see were about 6 long tables on each side of the room with a space in the middle for people to walk to the table bar at the other end of the room, where an older rugged looking bartender with a grey beard, slicked back grey hair and a bit of a pot belly. At each corner of the room were also small round tables that seemed almost hidden in the shadows. At the right hand farthest corner of the room however, there seemed to be a staircase that led to the second floor of the inn where a couple dozen rooms were located for use by the patrons. The first floor of the inn itself was bustling, they were drinking and conversating quite loudly but not so much that it was a nuisance to Asael, he was already used to it from his own hometown which had a pretty rowdy drinking population itself. When he walked in almost everybody took their time to look at the newcomer, who now uncomfortably, walked forward towards the bar table, once they saw him they all went back to their usual roles. Asael saw that the bartender, who was smoking what looked like a cigar and cleaning a mug, looked at him with an eyebrow raised, unfamiliar with the new face but shrugged it off seeing as they got many travelers anyways and this new black cloaked boy was probably just some lucky ass young adventurer who survived Noxus or at the very least, had heard about the harsh city and thought it'd be cool to dress tough.

"You far away from home there youngeth?" Questioned the bartender, who had a raspy sounding accent.

Asael only looked at him and once the bartender looked into his eyes he almost thought that the boy was an old man, before he took another look at the young face.

_Why do they always do that?_ Asael already knew what he was thinking of.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold coins, only for him to take a double take as he saw that the coins no longer had the familiar symbols he was used to, but were now replaced with some strange ones.

_Ok, an unfamiliar town is one thing, maybe even the sign being in Velsian even though we aren't in my kingdom, but now all of my money is transformed?!_

The bartender noticed his surprise at looking at his own coins and thought it weird before the boy withdrew one of them from his hands and layed it on the counter with an odd expression, as if he didn't know where the coins came from. The bigger surprise to him was the voice that came from the boy's mouth sounded so smooth and experienced for his age.

"I would like a drink, something mild for now, and I guess you can say that I am."

Again the bartender raised an eyebrow at his cryptiscism and concluded that the boy must have been all the way from Demacia with that voice but his attire was from Noxus. Either ways he got him a clean mug and poured a drink for his new customer before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you can tell me where on Terranova I am actually" Asael said this a bit more quietly, though he had no idea why until he saw the bewilderment on the bartender's face.

"Terranova? Did you're parents or some otha' mispronounce the name of your own planet since birth boy?"the bartender actually laughed now, thinking that the boy was playing a practical joke and decided to play along, "This here lovely rock be called Runeterra, here here boy I have to give you some credit, never have I heard of such a joke being used by an outsider in all of my years here."

Asael was confused now, in fact in his mind he was kind of panicking a bit but he let it out in a nervous chuckle and decided to wait on that after he found out more so grabbed his mug that he was so eager to drink now. His voice cracked a bit.

"Eh...yea..right...you got me..eeheh...sayyy let's say you never got the joke...where **exactly** on Runeterra are we?"

The bartender only smiled widely in compliance, having not played with the young ones in so long, he decided to play along.

"Well now, I do believe we are on the island of Ionia my dear lad. Hohoho, we are quite far from the mainland, I must say at first, by the look at you, I thought you came from Noxus. How did you get here all the way from Demacia?"

Asael, now more confused than ever from hearing these names,

"Demacia? Noxus? Umm no I'm afraid I don't know those places."

The bartender now stopped laughing and looked at Asael a bit annoyed but amused.

"Alright now boy, settle down, if you're Demacian you should know that jokes like that go a bit too far for a Noxian like me, I came to this island to find some enlightenment, and while this prank is amusing, you're running its course."

Asael knew now that he needed to play along or else he was going to be seen as the crazy newcomer who is asking ridiculous questions, so he put up his hands with his mug down in a apologetic way.

"Right, right, sorry, I didn't mean to, let us start all over without that awkwardness."

He extended his hands, not knowing what was the welcome gesture in this strange new land so he decided not give his usual bow.

"My name is Asael."

The bartender decided to return the gesture and smugged at the naive looking boy, at least to him he sounded naive, not knowing he was completely serious before.

"I am Borris, owner of this fine establishment, a pleasure to meet you sir."

After the handshake Asael took a swig of the alcohol he was served, in which it was distasteful since he never really liked the stuff but decided to hide his discomfort. He then looked back at the still smirking bartender who now went back to cleaning mugs.

"Say there, Borris, I did come here for information however, fresh off the boat and all that, what has been going on in Ionia?"

At this Borris's face was a bit sullen. It wasn't the first time a boy this young came from the mainland and was never seen again, in fact he had secretly hoped that the boy was from here and was actually leaving the island. He leaned in close to Asael, keeping his voice down now.

"Look here, Asael is it? You seem like a fine lad and you have entertained me for tonight, which is why I am telling you this. Go back to Demacia or Noxus or wherever you came from. Now is not a good time to be visiting Ionia."

Asael would have liked nothing better than to go back, but either ways he was surprised to hear the bartender's voice change so drastically from his question.

"Why do you say that Borris? What is going on here?"

Borris seemed to hesitate, bad rumors is not good for business, especially in an inn at a seaport, but he needed to warn this boy or he might end up like the others.

"See all these people? Do you believe they are here just to sod themselves off to some shitty booze? No. They are here to drink they're worries away. Strange things be happening on Ionia, never in my life have I ever seen such a disappearance of men, except when they 'disappeared' to the brothels back on Noxus, but there are none like that here which makes it stranger."

Asael didn't think twice about the brothels comment, every civilization he guessed had some type of indulgence to the baser needs it seemed, but he thought Borris's words sounded odd.

"What do you mean? Are only the men disappearing?"

Borris nodded his head slightly, he didn't want to catch the attention of any of the other patrons.

"Yes, and some youngeths, well, not really disappear they would be found...dead..in some corner or alleyway on a street but nobody would find them for days, and by the time the guards do, the killer will had most likely moved on by then. And the bodies...they'd look ...empty...almost as if they're very souls have been pulled out."

Asael analyses the words coming from him.

_Great, already in a new world and there is a serial killer targeting only men...just my luck. Edric would have a field day. Either ways it seems as if this killer doesn't stick around the same city if the killings are happening days in between, else they would have been caught. This person must be moving from town to town. Also just from the words Borris said, I'm 70% certain he is a she, if he is only targetting men and young boys, could be a grudge, or maybe even sexual desire, I saw many of these before in my kingdom as well. The description of the death however...is odd... _

Borris thought that he had scared Asael when he became silent until he looked up at him looking as if he just came out of a deep meditation and then slammed another coin on the table for a second drink.

"Tell me, what are the chances the killer will end up here?"

Borris shook his head. This boy had some damn balls on him to not be running away from being threatened to have his soul pulled out of his body, then again it scared more the Ionians due to their attachment to the spirit world.

"There is no way of knowing, but boy I would not push your luck if I were you, coming to Ionia may have just been your death sentence if the killer is here."

Borris knew people like Asael were too stubborn for that so he served a drink to him anyways, albeit a bit stronger than before, already knowing what he was probably going to say next.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Borris shook his head again, thinking.

_Almost reminds me of meself in the war._

Asael grabs the drink and goes to sit at one of the now empty round corner tables, him and Borris had been talking for a while and about half of the patron had already left, the only ones left were either those who had drinking buddies and were musing the night away, or probably the drunkards. There was also a bars maiden finishing serving drinks, who Asael hadn't noticed before and he looked her down to up taking in every detail of her.

She was wearing these small black shoes with red lining on them and what he thought were socks or part of the shoes that were white with the same red lining and led just up to her lower calf, exposing enough of her skinny, yet strong-looking, pale legs. He saw from her side that the plain brown apron she was wearing covered the bottom of what looked like a kimono she was wearing, the apron covered half was white with gold and red trims at the edges and he could tell that they too exposed much of her legs and we complimenting her assets quite well. Yet not as well as the half not being covered by the apron, which was red and showed off much of her well developed cleavage, as well as her small neck and shoulders; in the middle of her, top right below the cleavage, hanged a long red string which was connected to a gold bell that led down to a purple red ribbon. Her arms also below the shoulders were covered by the same red colored sleeves, that were kimono styled as well; they had some gold patterns to them and the edge leading out her pale, small yet nicely formed hands and her shoulders had a white trim to them. Looking now to her face, it was beautiful, she looked young yet mature, couldn't be more than in her early or mid 20's, her cheeks had these whisker like markings but that only added to her cuteness and her straight long black hair was only marred by the brown barmaid cap covering the top of her head. The most alluring thing about her though to Asael, were those amazingly beautiful golden eyes; to him eyes were the windows to the person's very being, for hers it was like he was looking at the sun: beautiful, yet to his power, dangerous.

This is why despite all of her beauty he was witnessing, his guard seemed to be up.

_Who is she? She seems too out of place to be a barmaid, a girl as pretty as her can have anything she wanted, the only way I'd see a girl like her as a mere barmaid would be in some amateurs story._

Asael shook the thoughts from his head as he caught himself staring too long at the girl, and so did she. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit not by her beauty but from embarrassment and silently cursing himself.

_Shit! She saw me staring. She must think I'm some outsider drunk just wanting a little local ass before setting off._

Asael didn't like people, especially women, thinking of himself so low as that so he quickly averted his gaze from her and just calmly drank his mug of alcohol while looking uninterested out the window, hoping that this would throw the bar-maiden to believe he wasn't at all interested in her. Unfortunately, he didn't account for the 'some girls like playing hard to get' factor and he saw from the corner of his eye that she started to walk towards him. Her walk seemed to sway her hips as if just her body alone was tempting him and he couldn't help notice her as she held the tray she had with both hands in front of her apron, her arms extended downwards and tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Excuse me, but is it ok if I sit here?"

Her voice sounded so soft yet still assertive, not timid at all, sweet, yet mature, it was like if he said no to her question she wouldn't cry like a shy girl but she'd be disappointed. At that point every other male in the room who wasn't unconscious or was still able to process more than 2+2=4, were staring daggers at Asael or saddened as if they have tried in the past to get her to sit with them but with little to no success.

At that point little did Asael know that his venture into this new land was going to take a new turn.

_Fuck._

**Author's note: Man I got really into writing this. So I know Asael doesn't act very princely but that's on purpose. He's not the most eeeh, refined prince, but he tries. So guys, review, tell me how I did, what I should do better and thanks a lot guys. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I've decided to upload this story every once a week due to me having work and school and a social life sooo that's why I needed to take a little bit longer. Anyways here you go guys.**

Chapter 2- The Fox

While Asael was processing in his mind what was the best thing to say to the barmaid, she was waiting patiently for him to answer. She had grown used to men gawking at her and taking a while to answer her because they can't seem stop looking at her chest. The only thing was that this person wasn't looking at her chest but seemed to actually be lost in his thoughts, and she was about to leave when he finally opened his mouth.

"Y-yes, please, you must be exhausted from all your work tonight."

Asael motioned to the seat across from him, still a bit confused as to why she would approach him other than the fact that he was looking towards her while he was thinking. The barmaid sat down comfortably put down her tray and put both her hands together under her chin as she tilted her head a bit for a second time, quickly thinking of a mischievous way how to tease this new customer and then she remembered on how he was looking at her and she smiled teasingly.

"Hmmm well, I'm used to it by now, especially when it come to the men in this bar ogling over me."

Busted. Asael knew in the back of his head that she would have noticed him staring at but he honestly had pure intentions about her, even though his subconscious was thinking otherwise, but seriously, this woman was (for want of a better word) hot.

_Stupid brain, thinking only about her nice, busty body_

He didn't mean to think that and internally shook his head to get rid of the impure thoughts but he couldn't stop his cheeks from blushing red with embarrassment at being caught. The busty girl saw his blush and smirked even more mischievously at her successful teasing of the boy.

_He is a boy right? I mean, he looks young, but something seems...off about him. As if his eyes..they look so...old_

Asael's voice broke her out of her thoughts and analysis of him.

"I-I do apologize if it looked that way to you, I really wasn't trying to stare, it's just that, I had just arrived here and, well, with all the places I've been, I have never seen a barmaid as...well..as good-looking as you."

Asael tried to choose his words carefully so she wouldn't think that he was coming on to her. The barmaid had to admit, the boy/man was pretty cute as he was trying to keep up the conversation without looking at her cleavage that she was so amply showing. She was used to it though, many men had either done this and left, were drunk when they tried to talk to her, or started to talk and then ran. This one however managed to finish the entire sentence and while he had a half empty mug, she couldn't smell the intoxication from him. She was very intrigued with him now, but something was, holding her back.

_I came this way so I wouldn't have to anymore...I can't make another mistake..._

But she couldn't deny the fact that she was very hungry. She giggled to him in response.

"It's ok, no need to be nervous now. I will admit though this job isn't permanent, I'm only here to get enough money so I can book passage on a ship to the mainland from here."

Her face got a little depressed when she mentioned that and Asael found himself a bit more intrigued with her.

"But I'm afraid it's going to take longer than I had thought. I found out a little too late that being a barmaid isn't as rewarding as I thought it would be. Especially with some of the...aspects."

Her eyes traveled back to some of the last remaining patrons who were either leaving the bar or retiring to their rooms for the night. In reality she didn't care much for the men who gave her too much attention in this city, she teased them about it but never gave them anymore to go on. She had come here for a fresh start, or so she thought. Asael then picked up on what she said and eyed the men who left carefully before looking back to her, a little concerned but showing a seriouse face.

"Were those men bothering you before?"

She saw how his face had turned from nervous to serious in what seemed like a second when she mentioned the men and she just shook her head and smiled, seeming to brush it off.

"Oh no no no, not those in particular, but some of the other men here aren't as humble as you look to be, and they're a bit more grabby, especially when they've had enough to drink and its late at night."

For almost a second her golden eyes seemed to have turned into a shade of purple. She had hoped that this guy had gotten the hint as well as fallen for her little trick. Asael on the other hand felt as if he should protect this girl, make sure that she wasn't out alone somewhere when these men had just left, but he also felt in the back of his mind that something was wrong and was questioning why he felt so strongly about this girl. Before he had a chance to think about it further, he was already speaking for himself.

"I can walk you to your house, I wouldn't want you to leave here in the middle of the night all alone."

The girl had almost smiled at how easy that was but at the same time internally she scowled at herself for doing this again even though she had already told herself to stop. She couldn't do anything about it however, the wheel was moving, there was no going back now and so she looked timidly at the guy while moving her eyesight downwards towards her legs.

"Oh, no, you see...I don't really have a house, I only just recently came to this city as well, and haven't a chance to find a place to sleep and so..."

Asael thought he felt sorry for the girl but now he was confused at his own emotions. He didn't know this girl, yet he was already feeling very protective of her, and attracted as well, and inside his mind he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't his fault, but again it seemed almost as if another part of his mind didn't care and spoke again. He interrupted wherever her sentence was going and got uo, walking to her side and offering his hand to her.

"I'm not about to let you just sleep on the streets or in some stool, come with me, I'll get a room for us both, besides, I need somewhere to sleep as well."

She smiled at him but internally was a bit confused. Usually at this point, other men would have already been putty in her hands and would literally throw themselves at her. This guy however was showing signs of resistance, which shouldn't be possible, nevertheless, he was still offering her a room for them both and so she smiled as she took his hand and got up from the seat.

"Very well then, but before I go anywhere with a complete stranger, I want to know your name"

Asael almost facepalmed, this entire time he was talking to her and they had never exchanged names, he looked at her apologetically.

"Ah! I'm sorry, we never really properly introduced ourselves, my name is Asael, and what is yours if I may ask?"

The barmaid smiled and tilted her head cutely again saying in a gentle voice.

"My name is Ahri and it is surely a pleasure to meet you, my dear Asael."

Asael smiled back and led them both to the bar table, where Borris was putting away the mugs, cups, and cleaning up for the night. He saw the pair walking towards him and smiled at them, as he saw Asael pulling some coins out of his coat pocket.

_Damn I was wondering who would finally court this woman, never thought it'd be the new guy though, he must have some moves._

Asael put down the coins on the counter, but looked quite odd, almost like in a trance, yet Borris only thought it was his surprise from hooking up with the beauty of the city.

"One room for the night Borris, I hope there are some still open."

Borris took the gold, honestly it was a bit more than he needed but considering that it was a room for two, and one of those two was his own employee, he thought it was a fair trade.

"But of course my dear boy, and Ahri, please do me a favor and keep it down up there."

Borris winks at her as he handed Asael the keys to a room. Ahri stuck her tongue out at him childishly and pulled Asael along, he seemed to not be resisting at all from her pull neither but again, he thought the boy was just being eager. Asael on the other hand was confused, he felt like he was trapped in his own mind and his body was being pulled against his will.

_What in the hells is going on? I can't seem to control myself, more like...SHE'S in control. Damn it I've been charmed! I've seen this done so many times, I can't believe it happened again. Just who is this girl?!_

Asael tried to break free of her control, in the meantime Ahri had already led them up the stairs to a room at the far end of the hall, he doesn't even remember her taking the key from his hand, it must have happened when they were joined. Ahri had opened door and he willingly walked right in, observing the new surroundings. The room was somewhat medium sized, it had a wooden window at the end that was closed at the moment. there was also wooden drawer at the left side of the room so customers may put their personal belongings into with an unlit iron lantern on it and above it was a large oval shaped mirror that seemed to be hanging from the wall. At the right side of the room was a wooden coat hanger and at the wall was a queen sized bed that was obviously meant for two people and Asael can see why Ahri had led them to this particular room.

Ahri walked to the middle of the room, then turned around to face Asael who seemed to have a blank face, and at this point she seemed kind of sad. She didn't want todo what she was about to do to another man again but she was getting more tired and more anxious every day she stayed in this city, she had even decided after doing it to one more person that she will just stow away aboard a ship towards the mainland, she was just sorry it had to be to what seemed like another innocent person. She walked up to him and ran her finger across his chin, outlining his jaw and then whispers into his ear, almost seductively.

"Would you like to see, what I really look like?"

Asael seemed to nod almost automatically, and she stepped back a bit, taking off her apron; at this point he noticed one more thing about her, she seemed to have what seem to be some type white fur leggings wrapped around her upper tigh underneath her kimono. At least, he thought it was just leggings until they seemed to unwrap all by themselves from her legs and then stayed straight behind her before it seperated into 9 more of them, they looked almost like white fox tails. He finally realized what this girl was even before she removed the final piece of her barmaid uniform, which was the hat, and revealed two black, fox-like ears protruding from the top of her head.

_Holy crap! She's a kitsune!_

After revealing her true form, she walked up to Asael and looked up at him, her golden eyes seemed to hold such sadness in them.

"I am sorry about this...if I had to choose someone else to kill for their essence I would, but I need something to hold me, till I can find the Institute of War. Then, maybe then, all of this will be for something, and I can be rid of this curse"

She didn't know why she was telling him this, he was going to be dead anyways, maybe that was why. After so many kills she finally felt the human need to vent. A large blue orb, that seemed to be glowing pretty dimly, came out of the bottom of her kimono and she held it in her right hand, staring at it for a second before looking over to Asael and started to hover close to where his heart is.

At this point Asael was panicking a bit, he couldn't break free of her charm, while his mind was resisting exponentially, he estimated it would take another minute before he was finally free of her control, the problem was he didn't have a minute and with how far the effect of her charm was on him, he had no way of stalling her for time, except his blood red eyes that seemed to scream at her to stop what she was doing. Yet it was too late, the orb touched his chest, even though the dark red armor was in the way, streams of bright energy seemed to pool out of Asael's body and was absorbed into the orb, at this point Ahri seemed to feel more and more energized and finally stopped when her orb seemed to glow a bright green, which was more than she thought she would have from this guy.

Ahri was so intrigued with the change of color in the orb that she had forgotten one crucial detail in her essence steal. The victim usually keeled over and was on the floor at this point, dead. Yet Asael was still standing, head bowed and she heard what seemed to be the combination of a hiss and a growl come from his throat, which is what caused her to look up at him. She was faced with glowing red eyes of her should-be victim and what they spelled scared her. It was pure rage. The thick black cloud seemed to pool out through the seams of the bandages on his right arm as he grabbed her so quickly by the throat with his left and almost just as quick slammed her against the wall in the opposite end of the room. This all happened so fast that Ahri had just processed that he grabbed her and was looking down at him only to see his once young handsome face, be contorted into an expression that seemed to spell only one thing. Killing intent.

"WHY?! ANSWER ME THAT RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME AS WELL AS THOSE OTHER MEN, AND DON'T LIE, I WILL KNOW"

The voice that came from his was rough, sounded like a 'follow my order or die' tone and so much malice in it that Ahri had almost cried from the sheer force of it.

_He figured it out! How did he break my spell? Even with him survivng my ability, my spell should have still held him for at least 10 more minutes, hell I've seen men under it for an entire hour, yet he broke out of a complete charm in like 3 minutes or less AND survived my essence steal. Oh boy, I better answer him, he doesn't seem to be lying about killing me, and I don't want to die here, not when I'm so close._

Asael only released his grip slightly but only so she can talk, it still felt like an iron grip to her, just now a bit cushioned, whatever good that would do. She saw that the only way she had of surviving was to spill her guts to him, it was like when a predator had a prey with his teeth at the neck, you were at their mercy.

"I...didn't want to...but I had no choice...I wasn't always human...I was a fox...but I was turned by an old sorceror...I found out later that I needed to steal the essence of other humans to remain in this form...I first I didn't care...I had the mind of my previous form...where killing was just another part of survival...but here...in the human world...there were consequences...feelings I have never experienced before...guilt came for me...I was sorry for all the deaths I caused...all the pains I caused...I wanted it to end...and then I heard of the Institute of War...of the powerful summoners...I thought they can help me...that's why I came to this city...I wanted to find a way there...please I never meant to try to kill you...but when I saw you...your aura...it seemed..different...your essence called to me even louder than others...I didn't want to! Please you have to believe me! I want to get better! Please don't kill me!"

Asael heard her pleads through his rage and his eye grew wide at her last one.

_This girl...she's like a junkie...she can't let go of the drug she's so addicted to...yet this one wants to get better...I see why she saw me like that, to her, I must be a giant walking energy output._

Asael took a couple of deep breaths, his growls now slowly turned to sighs for breath and his grip on her slowly lessened until he finally let go of her and she fell on her knees on the floor, grasping her neck and coughing roughly from his grip. He knew she was telling the truth, he could see it in her eyes, and he has interrogated enough prisoners in the past, and seen enough eyes to know when a person is telling the truth. He felt horrible though, this girl was looking for a way to get better yet he made it worse.

_Wait! How did I survive?! All of the victims before me died from what she did. How was I not affected?_

Asael looked at his right arm that was covered and the clouds of darkness seemed to receed back into it, he scowled at it, now knowing the culprit. He then looked down at the girl, who was still catching her breath, with pity, he extended his hand towards her gently.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea of your situation. Please forgive me."

Ahri looked up at the familiar voice again and saw the hand first with a hint of fear but then after seeing his kind and sincere face, she grabbed it and let him help her up from the floor.

"Why are you saying sorry? I was the one that almost killed you. I should be apologizing."

Her ears seem to lop downwards, her tails sulled as well and her face looked depressed as she looked away from his eyes, feeling as though she should have been dead a long time ago. Asael only scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked away as well.

"Even then...I should have listened first as to why you did what you did...I shouldn't have hurt you like I did, and...I know I can be scary when I'm angry..."

Now Asael was the one who looked depressed, as if he was thinking of something that happened long ago. Ahri though, only looked at him with curiosity.

"Scary is an understatement, more like downright murderous! I thought I was gonna die in your hands before you did anything to me."

Her then went to a light smile after seeing his go to more of that of a scolded child, and welcomed the fact that the tension between the two seemed to have ease a bit, even her ears had perked up and her tail started to swish lightly. She was then surprised when Asael's eyes widened and then he looked back at her with a serious face, as if he just realized something.

"Wait, you had said before something about and Institute, and people there who help, powerful people, right?"

Ahri thought the question and the change in topics odd, but she answered him anyways, considering he just spared her life after she almost killed him.

"Y-yes, I heard it from a monk, or at least, I think he was a monk, he had this wierd helmet thing, but anyways, I met him once and he told me all about this place, how it houses the best champions in all of the world, even some out of this world, and the most powerfullest mages ever, summoners he called them, and he says that they're spells have been known to even warp the rules of this world."

She seemed to have said the right thing cause now Asael's face seemed to brighten.

_If these mages, these summoners, are able to warp reality, maybe they can answer why I came here to Runeterra._

"Ahri, do you know where this Institute is?"

She nodded.

"Yea, the master guy gave me a map once I reached the mainland, telling me where to go, I was planning on going there maybe in the morning after...well you know..."

Again, the conversation got awkward again, but Asael wasn't going to let it, and now he had a way of learning how he got here, perhaps even how to get back.

"How about this, I will forgive you completly, for charming me, and trying to kill me, in exchange I come with you to this place, deal?"

He extended his hand for Ahri to shake it and once again she was confused. Not at the gesture but at him. He not only knew that he was charmed by her but also was willing to forgive her even though she had tried to take his essence. From what she knew, most humans weren't that forgiving. Another thing was , if this guy was already from the Demacia, like she overheard, why would he want to go back just to find the Institute of War. She decided she will have to find out the answers to these questions later, because he waiting patiently for her to accept with his left hand out in the air. Finally she shook his hand lightly.

"Ok, deal, although I kind of still have somequestion for you, but I guess I'll have to wait won't I?"

Asael finished shaking her hand and sighed, going to the coat hanger and removing his coat, as well as the rest of his gear, leaving at least the shirt and pants on.

"I ummm don't really know you well enough to tell you much about myself. I trust you, now that I know why you did what you did, but I don't trust you as far as my personal life, or reasons. Sorry. I can tell you one thing though."

While he was talking she was listening to him intently, hoping that at least one of her questions will be answered before she slept.

"I, am not from this Runeterra."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, new chapter finally up. Sorry it took so long but well, I bought a PSVita finally and as well as Persona 4 Golden, which kinda explains why I'm late with this story. Well anyways here is chapter 3 in which now we see more of Asael's less than royal side and more normal, so to speak.**

Chapter 3- The Departure

Asael woke up groggily, blinking a couple of times, still a bit tired from last night, and the fact that he was stiff as hell from sleeping on the floor with only a pillow and his coat that he had grabbed in the middle of the night so he can be warmer. He looked up towards the bed and saw one of Ahri's fluffy white tails poking out of the covers and her sleeping soundly. Even though he was still a bit ticked off from her attempt last night at trying to kill him, Asael still believed in being a gentleman, and decided to let her take the bed while he slept on the floor, he definitely didn't trust her enough to be sleeping in the same bed as her let alone letting his back be exposed to her, which is more than he can say about her. For most of the night his eyes were kept on the kitsune, still a bit paranoid of her, she fell asleep shortly after hitting the bed and had already let her back be exposed to him.

_She definitely hasn't been human long enough to understand the concept of being stabbed in the back. Then again those ears of hers would have probably heard me._

Asael shook his thoughts from his head and sat up slowly, feeling the bones in his body crack a bit, and then he stretched his arms and legs to get ri of the stiffness he felt before he finally stood and stretched out his back as well, enjoying the satisfying pops from his bones. He then looked to Ahri who had now shifted a bit so she was facing him but the fact that her mouth was a bit open with some drool coming out only revealed that she had only done that from the sounds in the room and was still fast asleep. He walked up to her and kneeled down to the bed's level, thinking it might wake her up, poked her softly on the cheek which seemed to only make her ears twitch slightly; Asael then sighed and decided to just outright wake her up.

"Oi, foxy wake up, its already morning!"

He said this in a louder more rough voice, since his throat was dry, and while shaking her shoulders. Her ears perked up as she slowly opened her eyes and saw him with his arms crossed standing at the side of the bed, waiting patiently for her to get up. That's when she decided to sit up straight and stretched out her arms behind her while yawning a very cute yawn. Unfortunately this caused the covers to fall which in turn, caused Asael to turn away quickly from her, his face blushing red and blood threatening to come out his nose. He almost stuttered the next words panicky as he withheld the urge to look back at her.

"AHRI! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

Ahri was then confused as she looked down at herself, she was completely nude, and Asael could tell she was quite beautiful from the small glance he got from her, the only thing that was covering her were her tails which were swaying back and forth from her body, almost as if they were teasing him. She tilted her head and said in a sweet innocent voice that almost seemed genuine but he couldn't tell if she was really that naive.

"What? I always sleep naked, I mean, as a fox I was technically always naked, I just thought since sleeping in clothes was so uncomfortable that it was normal."

Asael, still trying to keep himself from looking, responded almost annoyed and in disbelief.

"You saw me fall asleep in my current clothes. And when the hell did you even undress."

Asael remembered keeping a close eye on her all night, there was no way she could have done it without him noticing.

"Well, first off, I just thought you were abnormal, I mean you were able to break out of my spell."

She had a point, but still.

"As for the second, I just took them off under the covers, I mean I was going to do it a bit after the lights were off, but I didn't feel comfortable with you watching me all night with those eyes of yours."

Now he blushed even more.

_Damn, so she noticed. Wait. What about my eyes?!_

"What do you mean 'those eyes' of mine?"

Asael was a bit irritated at this point that she hasn't dressed yet even though he was pretty sure she knew that he was physically uncomfortable with her being naked. Ahri however was confused as to why he wouldn't look at her when she talked to him, that is until he saw how red his face was and his panicked expression from the side.

_Oho, he's embarrassed is he? I wonder if he has ever seen another woman naked, maybe he is as young as I thought. In that case I should have a little fun at least before we go to the docks._

Ahri got up from the bed in which Asael heard the creaking from it as she got up, and was praying to whatever gods existed on this planet that she was doing it to get dressed. Unfortunately for his willpower he felt her nice slender hands grabbing his shoulders as she whispered into his ear, almost sighing into it and speaking in such a seductive tone.

"Well, you have a sort of, hungerous look in your eyes. I felt like a vulnerable prey; being stalked by a strapping, ravenous predator; it's been a while since I've felt this way."

Her tails were now swaying all over his body, as if they were furry hands softly feeling his body and he had to admit, they felt good, but this was going on too far. Ahri only giggled, which was sexual murder to his ear.

"What's wrong Asael? Your body and face are getting so warm. Don't tell me your embarrassed. Are are you thinking of more lude thoughts."

The last breathe into his ear was the last straw. He had to get out.

" I have to go!"

Asael grabbed his coat and gear almost as quick as a bullet and got out of the room just as quick.

"I'll wait for you at the bar!"

Ahri heard this through the door and her ears twitched a bit with her tails swishing mischievously which matched her face right now as she giggled to herself.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to run, he's so innocent. Maybe I went to far though. Hmmm...well if we are going to be partners on this journey, then I should hold off a bit on the teasing, after all he is still a man."

Asael on the other hand felt as if he was having a panic attack. He was outside the door trying to control his breathing and holding his chest as his heart was beating at a million miles an hour. Her act had triggered something inside and all that he could think about was when he glanced back at her through his peripherals, how badly he wanted to give in. Of course he was turned on but that wasnt what he was panicking about, she was right bout one thing in her whole act.

_I wanted to drink her. But I can't. I can't lose control here. I would be no better than she was when she tried to take my essence. Shit! What has gotten into me?! I'm usually more controlled than this, now it feels like I want to tear out her goddamn throat. NO! Calm. Down._

Asael's breathing gradually slowed down and finally, he was able to control himself as he stood up straight and sighed a big one. He put on his coat and put on his belt that held his sword. Then he heard the door next to him open and Ahri walked out of the room, completely dressed, along with the little barmaid hat and apron and smiling victoriously at herself. He was going to scold her for what she did but decided that would only raise the question as to why he had a panic attack. She then saw him.

"Hey weren't you going downstairs?"

"Umm yes, but I decided to wait and tell you why you can't just sleep in the nude, especially when your with me."

She giggled again, but it was more soft this time.

"Oh, I already got the idea, your a guy and if I kept on sleeping like that in front of you, well, no matter how refine you might act, you would probably still try to take advantage of me, hehe."

Asael blushed a bit but decided that to leave it as that rather than elaborate, after all there was sometimes that when he slept alone in the castle he did the same thing so he just sighed.

"Yes, I guess that's one way of putting, ok now that we have that settled, come on we need to check what ships there are that are going to leave for this Institute."

She nodded to him, now that her game was over she was serious once more, remembering why she had to go there. They came down the flight of steps and they saw at the ground floor there were only a couple of customers plus another barmaid that Asael had never seen and Borris was standing at the counter. When he saw the pair come down together he beamed at them, and saw a chance for a good tease when they both came to the counter.

"Well well, how was the night me little lovebirds, enjoy yourselves I imagine."

Both of them blushed a bit at what he was insinuating but Ahri was the first to recover since she had been through this song and dance before.

"We didn't do anything like that Borris, not that I would mind, but my friend here is far too much of a gentleman for that"

She said this in an almost teasing tone that Asael knew was aimed at him. Borris only looked disappointed.

"Really?! Well damn, I would have thought you had finally found someone dearie, well then are you two going off into town then for the day, I already have Samantha there working the day."

It was at this point that Asael finally stepped in.

"Actually Borris I wanted to ask you if you knew of any ships that were leaving to the mainland today."

Borris looked a bit confused. He had thought that this boy had come here looking for adventure in Ionia, but he was already leaving?

"Why? You've only just arrived! Did my story last night scare you that much?"

Asael only chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, nothing like that, but Ahri here needs a bodyguard for her journey to the mainland, so I decided to accompany her."

Borris looked at Ahri incredibly.

"Ahri dear, is this true? Ye be leaving us already?"

Ahri looked almost sad saying this and Asael could swear that her ears were slouching down.

"I'm afraid so Borris, you already know I needed this job to find a ship to get me there, and I really am grateful for everything you've done for me, but I need to do this."

Ahri looked determined in which when Borris saw this he crossed his arms and laughed out loud.

"Bwahahahaha! I see, well then Ahri, I don't know what you two were up to last night, but if you trust this young man to take you then all I can say is this. You are always welcome back here to the _Boar's Snake_!"

Ahri hugged Borris across the table and Borris returned the hug, to her he was the only friend she had in Ionia, besides that one monk samurai looking guy who helped her in her time of need.

"Thank you so much Borris."

They finally let go of the hug in which Ahri looked as if she was tearing up a bit, Borris then looked to Asael seriously.

"Listen here boy there is a ship leaving for Piltover in about 30 minutes, you get her on that ship safely you here me? Take good care of this lass."

Asael nodded and extended his hand to Borris in which he took it strongly.

"I will Borris. And thank you as well."

"Anytime boy, anytime."

Borris then looked to Ahri.

"Oh, by the way Ahri, I am going to need your hat and uniform back by the way."

Ahri looked a bit scared and then looked to Asael who then nodded at her that it would be ok. She then first took of her apron in which revealed the rest of her outfit as well as her tails combined into one, wrapped around her thigh. Then she finally took off the maid cap which her ears then poked out, twitching a bit. Borris looked at this with his mouth hanging open as she handed him the uniform and then he chuckled a bit more low so as not to attract anymore attention.

"Well I'll be, I always knew there was something special about you girl."

He smiled widely as she and Asael were surprised. They seriously weren't expecting that sort of reaction from him and were looking at him with a face.

"What? Youngens I be livin in Noxus before I came to Ionia. You'd be surprised at what I've seen."

Asael seemed to recover and responded to him respectfully.

"Suffice to say, I wasn't as surprised as I thought you would be when I found out myself."

Ahri looked at him and stuck out her tongue immaturely before pulling Asael away from Borris, in which they just waved back at each other goodbye and Ahri yelled back to him her own before they went through the large wooden doors. Outside, the city was bustling with activity in the early morning, anyone who saw Ahri at first glance from far didn't spare her a second one but those who were closer seemed to stare at her because of her ears. Good thing that they didn't notice the tails wrapped around her thighs, they probably thought they were just fur leggings. Ahri was noticeably a bit uncomfortable at the stares, in which Asael noticed and took the lead by pulling her gently along by the hand.

"Just stay close, I'm sure they won't bother you if you stand next to the new guy who looks like he's from Noxus."

Ahri looked at Asael doubtfully.

"Do you even know anything of the city of Noxus?"

Asael rubbed the back of his neck, forgetting for a second that he had told her he wasn't from this world.

"No, but I assume you don't as well, if you really have only recently been turned human."

Ahri raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"I may not have been human for long but Borris told me enough about Noxus to give an idea."

Asael and Ahri then made it to the dock where a couple of ships were docked, one in particular, a wide looking corvette with pure white sails and a blue flag at the top, was accepting few passengers at the moment with someone accepting gold from them and leading them on-board.

Asael approached the man with Ahri in tow, he looked like an average, middle age man, a bit shorter than Asael, stout and wearing a green straw hat; probably to keep the sun out of his eyes. The ship attendee saw the two heading for him and thought to his head that they must be champions in training or something like that from the look of the two, it would also explain one of the passengers he received earlier. He decided to bow to them once they approached and give them a wide smile.

"Greetings, are you here looking for passage to the Piltover?"

Asael nodded to the man, thankful that at least the people here didn't waste his time with some sales pitch like they did back in his realm.

"Yes, I would actually like to know, how much is passage to ..Piltover?"

He hesitated a bit, hoping that he got the name of the place right. Ahri looked to him thinking carefully from his hesitation.

_He really does know little about this world, then again I was only told little about Piltover from that samurai guy._

The attendee looked to Asael expectantly.

"Oh for the trip over the seas, as well getting through Piltover customs, considering they're situation there, it is only about 450 gold per person."

Asael may not have known much about money in this world but he could tell from Ahri's face that that was alot of money, then again she was trying to raise this money on her own. As he reached into his pocket for the sack of gold he had, he hoped that he had enough for the two of them. Counting the gold, he pulled out 950 worth of gold coins, and figured that he only had about 200 left, in which Ahri looked at him incredibly as he handed the money over to the man, never knowing that he even had any money from this world and was again confused.

The man was more than happy to take the gold and had allowed them both aboard the ship. Asael and Ahri walked up the plank to the deck of the ship seing some other passengers as well, one of which looked oddly familiar to Ahri, and she recognized him once he waved at her.

"Madam Ahri? Is that you?"

The man walked up her with a friendly smile, he had a metal helmet with multiple light green lenses, was clad in white robes with gold embroidery, also he was protective at the shoulders, legs, and arms with what seemed like light armor. On his back was also sheathed like silver and gold blade with a curved edge and rings on the blade. The only facial features that Asael can tell in the man was where the helmet wasn't covering which was just his mouth and the braided beard he had going down his chin.

"Master Yi! Its so good to see you again."

Ahri hugged the first friend she made when she became human on Ionia.

"The feeling is mutual my lady, I see you have a companion now."

Master Yi motions to Asael, who bows respectfully to him.

"Yes, hello, my name is Asael Kurugari, it is good to finally meet a friend of Ahri."

Master Yi bowed back only by also putting his two hands together in front of him while he was bowing. Asael thought this was just his custom.

"It is good to see that Ahri has made a new friend, especially one with much respect, I sense you are very trustworthy person, are you not?"

Asael nodded sincerely.

"I met Asael yesterday actually, he's looking for the same place you told me about Master."

Ahri decided to inform him. Yi smiled.

"Ah! So we have another prospective champion? This is quite the news indeed. And sense great power I do in this one, maybe as much as you Ahri."

Ahri blushed as Asael got a little uncomfortable. Its not that he minded people sizing him up, but he never got used to the compliments the royals gave him neither. He let it slide though since it seemed to him like this Master Yi person was quite trustworthy, he will see.

"ALL HANDS PREPARE TO DISEMBARK!"

The three heard at the wheel of the ship someone yelling out while ringing a bell. Master Yi only bowed back to the two of them.

"Well now, I should go meditate so I may prepare for the journey ahead, as well as to reflect on new...events. If either of you two wish to speak to me, you may find me below deck, this isn't a big ship. Good day you two."

Master Yi walked away as the ship started to leave port. Ahri and Asael went to the edge to see the island of Ionia slowly disappearing. Ahri couldn't help but feel a little sad. That place was home to her all of her life, and now she was leaving it, and he didn't know for how long. Asael felt her distraught and decided now would be a good time to talk to her, maybe get her mind off the home she was leaving.

"Last night, you must have had alot questions about what I said to you."

Ahri looked up at him, surprised by his statement but she nodded her head anyways.

"Yes, I mean, I've thought alot about it and in some ways it makes sense that you aren't from here, but I don't know if I can wrap my mind around it. It seems sooo..."

"Crazy?"

Asael finished for her, he then sighed.

"I don't expect anyone to believe me...but...I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey ahead of us...so I feel I should at least give you something to hang onto and tell you at least **how** I got here. I still don't trust you completely though."

Ahri bowed her head, she understood, after all she did try to kill him, if anything he didn't need to tell her anything.

"I know..."

Asael felt bad telling her that bluntly but she had to know where she stood with him, he couldn't risk being comfortable with people here, not when he probably lost the people he already knew.

"Ok, then sit down, this will take a while."

Ahri decided to do just that as Asael sat with her and began telling the story of his little accident, and how he arrived on Runeterra.

**2 hour later**

Ahri was in shock to say the least. She couldn't believe how someone could arrive to a place especially from a scenario such as that. Asael seemed tired after telling the story so he decided to get up and walk around the ship, Ahri had been sitting there for about 10 minutes trying to process everything she was just told.

**Meanwhile below deck**

Asael needed to take a walk after that, he didn't like remembering that event, or retelling it. While on his walk he sensed a tranquil yet familiar aura. After a while following it he found Master Yi, sitting on the floor holding his knees, cross legged. He looked up to Asael and waved him over.

"Hello there Asael, come, sit."

Asael didn't know why it felt so easy, but he did just that, and sat in front of the samurai/monk in the same manner he did.

"You seem to have alot on your mind young one, what seems to be troubling you?"

Asael was sort of hesitant to say, especially to a stranger who seemed to sense his very feelings. Master Yi only chuckled.

"Do not be alarmed, I only thought so from your distraught look. It reminds me of a look I once adopted long ago..Please. Share if you want."

Asael took a breath. The man seemed trustworthy enough, and he even helped Ahri out, probably know what she had done.

"You know Ahri right? Well...do you know about her, condition?"

Yi nodded.

"Well...she tried to do it to me, she failed but now we're traveling together...I guess you can say, I am troubled by the fact, that not only am I traveling with a person who tried to kill me, but I just shared some really personal information with her...yet I do not seem to want to trust her any further..."

Asael at this point knew he was about to ramble, which Yi seemed to notice as well which is why he raised his hand to him to stop.

"Please, Asael, this is quite understandable, I sense you have had much betrayal in your life. You find trust hard to find. Then tell me, what is your question that you want answered?"

Asael sighed. He really didn't know, he just felt a need to vent that out to someone but wasn't thinking he needed an answer till now. Finally he looked at Master Yi and asked it.

"Why, if I have such trust issues,why do I seem to trust her?"

Master Yi only chuckled at this and shook head.

Oh the young.

"I believe that goes in tie as to why her method of taking your essence, didn't kill you as it should have."

Asael only bowed his head in thought. He had never really thought about that. He had just narrowed it down to willpower, but now...

Master Yi smiled and clasped the boys armored shoulder, careful with the spikes.

"Think about this my boy, now if you excuse me, I must continue my meditations."

With this Master Yi went back into his meditative state, leaving Asael with more questions than answers.

**AN: I mean come on guys if you read the tag to this story you would know what it is. Lol ;) But hey, we have got to build up to it, this ain't no love at first sight thing. I'll leave that to Disney. Anyways finally added another champion, and since we're going to Piltover I am so looking forward to adding the next ones hehe, see ya next chapter.**


End file.
